The Unexepected Romance
by puxa10
Summary: Hitsugaya x OC Rated T for language. Told as first story following OC through stumbling through being a Shinigami who besides Kenpachi who doesn't know the name to her Zanpactou. R&R DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm puxa10 because of my second cat, Puxa [puh-khah] {Russian for 'Fluffy'} died in 2010. So, this is my story between Tōshirō Hitsugaya and my character, Fyien {Feh-yen}. Tōshirō is **not** my character. He and all other characters in Bleach are **Tito Kubo**'s work. I had this idea where a Captain fell in love with a lower shinigami. There aren't those stories around, so I'm making one now! Feel free to tell me if you don't like something that I wrote. I'm not really ganna get Tōshirō's personality. Cause I'm lazy and I don't feel like finding it out through watching the second season again. I'm on episode 289 almost 290 in the Subbed. So to avoid that I'm going to do this story in first story. Story-ception. I might call people 'stupid' or cursing every now and again in Japanese. It fits. For those who don't understand Japanese, ask me what that word is or I'll automatically translate it in "()" those. Any questions, or criticisms are awesome. It will help me in the long run. I know this is a step beyond the usual as probably you were expecting maybe a captain x lieutenant or Rukia x Ichigo or something along those lines. But my Fyien demanded to be heard. And I figured this was a good way to go to test and see if you, the reader would like this sort of thing. And if not, I can always stick to reading others stories. It's something to do on a boring day when you don't got work to go to on the next day._  
_

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning of School

There was a lot of running when one was chased by those people in black cloaks. Why were they chasing after me? I was STARVING! Ain't my fault that, that bread was delicious. I hid in an ally praying that no one would find me there. I soon felt comfortable enough to finally peek out to find that none of the black cloaks as me and the other street rats that ate named them. Not like we knew all their names. Especially those in the white cloaks. Other people called them 'Shinigami' but the rest of the people called them Soul Reapers. I didn't get it. They were just regular souls like us right? At one point I would think so anyway. And some Soul Reaper would find the other in my own position and take them to the Soul Academy. No one had done that with me. But then again maybe it's because I'm scared to become a Soul Reaper. After all, wouldn't you die? But then again I just might die being just a soul in the Soul Society. I bit in the hot bread looking up as a shadow fell across from me. There was someone in a Black Cloak looking down at me as I was sitting on the ground.  
"That's stolen food." He said.

"I don't have money." I retorted glaring at him as if daring him to take back my food. Just because he was a black cloak didn't make him any more special than me.

"What is your name?"

"Never had one. I like Fyien though." I said proudly. After all, I had called myself that when I was living...so I think anyway. I haven't been living in a while.

"Fyien, nice to meet you."  
"I think that comes after you tell me your name." I pointed out still eating the bread. After all I wasn't about to waste good bread. I continued to stare at the black headed baka, with the 69 on his cheek.

"Careful how you take your tone with me." He warned. I rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from Black Cloaks." I said still eating.

"You should if you want to control that hunger of yours." He retorts.

"Oh? Are you going to take me to the Academy mister?" I ask curiously.

"Call me Shūhei." He introduces himself to me.

"Can I? You sound important." I said as I stood up and dusted my clothes off. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Study."

"Oh, gee that's helpful." I say sarcastically. If there was a skill I mastered, it was the Art of Sarcasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~

God I hated this place! It was the most boring place ever. This studying thing sucked! But I hid it behind a mask that everyone else got by this time. I had this reoccurring dream of a feline girl glaring at me with those unerringly silver eyes with cat slits. She kept on yelling at me to hear her say her name. But as she would start to say it, the wind would blow in my ears to make it hard to hear her. The place where she was, was beautiful. Dark blue sky, dark green grass, a little koi pond, and a tree with silver leaves. I asked a _senpai_ about it, and he said it was nothing to worry about. After all, it was normal for Zanpacktou to talk to their weilders, or so he told me. So the General-Commander chose which Squad us 'lower' shinigami position. And then we worked up. Honestly, as we saw some of the Captains going to and fro, my eyes never went any further than when my eyes saw a white-haired guy talking to one of the other White Cloaks. It was weird as none ever visited here. I rose an eyebrow openly staring. I hadn't gotten over my bluntness. Sure I got a better hold on my tongue since the day I got here because of the Lieutenant brought me here. He could have at least told me he was important! Jeez. But anyway, I digress. I had been caught staring and the white hair guy demanded to know what I was staring at. The other students stepped away from me knowing I was trouble any way.

"I apologize, but I haven't seen an actual _taicho_ in the academy. Especially one with hair like yours. I haven't seen it's like on a young person my age." I said automatically. People groaned around me closing their eyes.

"This is how I was for a few hundred years. Someone teach this student proper respect for Captains!" The guy demanded as he left in a huff. Dear Lord did all Captains act this way? If so, I REALLY didn't want to be on his squad!

~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~

_Fyien. I'm really disappointed. Whenever I call, you ignore me._ Said the feline glaring into my eyes.

**Sorry. I can't help it. Whenever you start to say your name wind starts to blow in my ears and I can never hear you.** I say back to her. Somehow even without knowing the feline's name, I knew that it was a female.

_One day you will hear my name. I wait impatiently for that day. Fall back asleep Fyien._ And so I did.

~~~~~Few years later~~~~

"I am proud of the students graduating from this academy. You all have done so well. And now I will hand you the envelope telling you where you will go to train with your squad." The General-Commander said in his calm old man's voice that carried although he never rose his voice. Was that a skill one had when one climbed up the ladder of the Soul Society? If so, that was a cool ass skill. I was brought out of my wondering mind when he handed envelopes to someone in a black cloak. I really had to work on the 'not remembering names' issue. I stood as straight as possible trying to look focused as the tall guy handed each of us lower shinigami's envelopes. _**Please to whoever is listening, heard me the first time when I said I really didn't want to be in that White Haired Guy's squad. It will be more than just awkward. It will be ENTIRELY awkward. So please, please, please!**_ I prayed silently. Not that I knew who was listening since I was already dead and all. And wouldn't you have it? Fate has a horrible sense of humor.

_Tōshirō Hitsugaya _read the envelope that I got. I crossed my eyes. Why? Why me?

_Attention Captain __Tōshirō Hitsugaya: You are receiving six new members in your Squad. Their names; Kuchirikato Rikashikiari, Hikaru Sacchin, Jurachi Tsuru, Sakura Himue, Daichi Feehan, and Fyien. You might remember her as the impolite shinigami that you met some odd years ago. I assure you, she has a better hold on her tongue. This I have decided and I do hope you'll treat them all kindly._

_General-Commander,_

_Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_

Was there anything worse than having to be in someone's squad than one you embarrassed some odd years ago? If there was something worse, could someone tell me? I pulled on the black cloak over my body that I had to change into as the other five people on the squad as well walked with me to the Tenth Division. I looked good in black if I did say so myself.

"Hey, Fyien."  
"Hm?" I asked Kuchi. He liked to be called that I barely remembered.

"Don't embarrass us again." He warns.  
"I got a better hold on myself. You know this you inconsiderate _rokudenashi_!" (Bastard)

"Hey! Get a hold on yourselves. If you don't get a hold on your tempers, you're going to embarrass us all!" Jurachi said in her most scolding of tones. I tsked and minded my own business again. Damn, but people got annoying. I was better off as a lonely street mouse. I shook my head. That wasn't completely right. I got a better hold on my spiritual pressure from the school and learned so much. So I had better count my blessings. But as soon as that thought crossed my head, it fled as we were greeted by our newest Captain and his Lieutenant. Whoa, THAT was new. Normally captains didn't bother welcoming the newbs, especially not with their second in command! After all, I thought it normal for the Captains to ignore that we existed until they had to fight with us when some sort of issue or something rose up. I counted to ten slowly trying to get my nerves under control. _**Don't remember me. Don't remember me.**_ I thought but of course I didn't think anyone was listening since what I wanted to avoid happened anyway. The pale blue eyes seemed to freeze me with their glare. I walked over and sank on my knees a few inches from my newest Captain and bowed my head over them.  
"_Watashi wa muchina kōdō ni tsuite shazai shitai to omoimasu. Karera wa orokadatta.__" _(I wish to apologize for my ignorant actions. They were stupid.) I said as formally as I could. There was a bit of a silence but I didn't dare to look or stand up to gauge the reaction of the others.  
"You're apology is accepted. Now stand up and get with your squad members." He said in a short tone as if I had angered him in some other way, but I did as he commanded. _**I apologized yet he still seemed upset with me. Why? These are going to be the longest years of service. And unfortunately I can't change** **squads.**_ I shook my head and decided to stay out of his way from this day on. Until of course he decided to talk to me. Which I highly doubted.

~~A few moments later~~

"What do you mean you don't know the name of your Zanpacktou?" Asked the lieutenant. Like I said, I had to work on the names.  
"Exactly as I said." I responded as non-sarcastically as I possibly could. Well at least I didn't have to worry about my way word tongue much any more. But sometimes when I didn't watch it, it ran amok. "Every time she starts to tell me, the inner world goes completely loud. Nothing can be heard, not the water in the lake, the wind in the trees, nothing. It's kind of freaky, but then when she stops, everything is silent again, which is a blessing." I continued at her incredulous look. But then she had a look of understanding in her grey eyes.

"It's normal for someone not to hear their Zanpacktou's name for a long while. You are good at bakkudo right?" {From here I might spell that word wrong constantly. Gomen D: and I don't know all the spells to them all. . So...I'll just look online ne?}

"Kind of. I'm not particularly good with it, as my pronunciation could be better, and I rush it, but I learned to take things slower and think about what I'm saying before I say it." I answered in return knowing I could be a disappointment in this squad. Hey, I never asked for this life. It just came onto me. Sheesh. Stupid lieutenant with the 69 on his cheek. I kind of smirked doing my best to hide my laughter. Hey on the street, you learn a LOT even if you're pure.

"What?" The girl asks. Why do I even bother trying?

"Sixty-nine." I answer. "The numerical version." I added if she didn't get it. For a few moments, she didn't. Wow. Really? Were the people here just _that_ ignorant? Or did they honestly not know? I think it was a combination of both. Which was sad really. "Well, if you tell me which chores I have to do, I'll do them." I said and didn't expect to get a shit load of things to do. I was completely wrong. By the time night came along I was glad to be in the room I had to myself and plopped onto the floor, uncaring that I had a futon in the closet. I just had zero energy to get it. But I reached over and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and I was fine drifting off into sleep. Please no more! But of course, my destiny was to have someone laugh at me when I ask for something as I always get the opposite of what I want. A bell rang into the night, but I was steadfastly ignoring it. Even when someone pounded on the door. Nope! I did a lot of stuff today! You can't make me do more than what I can give. And besides I had no energy to help so ask someone else. I didn't even care when the someone slid the door open. **_At least they didn't break th_****_e__ door._**I thought opening an eye an inch not bothering to wake up. "Leave me be. I have no strength. And besides, I have nothing to offer. Now leave me the hell alone." I said and turned on my side, sinking into the blissful in between state. But I was shaken up.  
"Hallow attack." The voice I would recognize anywhere muttered softly in my ear. By all that is holy could he leave me alone? I apologized! What was his problem?! But I groggily woke up and stood not caring at all what I looked like glaring at my captain. "As you wish _taicho._" I said cracking my back and pulled a hand through my probably messy hair and went to go with the squad to deal with the monster. God what I wouldn't give to be blissfully unaware by now.

_._^-v Dusk _._^-v

I wasn't much help. I knew I wasn't. I couldn't attack as I had no idea what my Feline Zanpacktou was called. My bakkudo was only slightly better than most, but that wasn't something that was going to win a battle in the long run. All in all, I was lucky. I didn't have to do much except get the wounded to Squad 4 barracks. If I had any doubt that I wasn't needed, I saw it all again and decided the first opportunity I got that I had time to myself, I was taking the longest vacation I could. And I'd go back to my roots and see what suited me. This life or the life of a thief. Now I would trade anything to get that old life back. I went into my room falling onto the...futon? And fell deep into a dark deep sleep. But she had to come and ruin it.

_Fyien, you barely noticed what you're on._  
**So? I'm too tired!****  
**_Fyien, I'm disappointed. Fine let me tell you. You are on a bed. Not the floor where you were sleeping before. A real bonifide bed. And do you know who was the last admitted to your room?  
_**Somebody.** **Obviously.**  
_Really? Ugh. I have to explain everything! It. Was. Our. Captain._ And I realized. It was. Holy crap! I would have to thank him in the morning. Not that I was going to wake up anytime soon or anything. But whatever man. I would worry about it later. And I realized I would have to thank him. Gar, what a nuisance.

~~~~Vacation A Week Later~~~~

Who knew we had those? I just got the word that everyone in the squad was to have a personal day off. I looked to the sky wondering if that same unknown person was having yet another laugh at my expense. When nothing happened I decided to relax and let myself go where I wished for the time I had free. And yes, I did say thank you to my _taicho_ as my Zanpactou kept saying for me to do until I buckled under her pressure and finally did. Of course he didn't really do or say much except for, "It was the least I could do. You had been exhausted." Well at least I knew he wasn't a slave driver like Kenpatchi Zeraki. I shuddered. Man was he and his squad creepy as hell. He was the only Captain without knowing his sword's name, relying on strength to defeat his enemies. Which was a lot of strength should you prove to be 'fun' in his eyes. No thank you. I continued to walk towards the poorer places of the Soul Society heading for where I had started out in this place. What memories. Most of them ugly of course, but, oh well. Memories were memories. Some more pleasant than others.

{More to come on the next chapter when I get ideas . sorry about the cliff hanger. I just have no idea what to put here yet. I will get ideas soon though so don't give up on me :D}

[I can't think of what to name the Zanpacktou...anyone want to help out? I got a general idea of what the ability should be a cross between Yumichika Ayasegawa with the ability to absorb spiritual powers, use them later, while having the grace and agility of Yoruichi as a feline thing .]

* * *

What convinced me to make this? Fyien, the character wont shut up. I started her as a role play in Meez, where I sometimes go to role play. She's always talking to me. She's like, "I still exist ya know! So create my story!" And so I am, but first I asked her,

**_"Which Captain do ya want?"_**  
**_"Dur! Either Byakuya or Toshiro."_**  
**_"Why?"_**  
**_"Cause their haut as hell. Dur."_**  
**_"You say 'dur' a lot don't cha?"_**  
**_"Cause you think it away." She would tell me. "So what's my Zanpactou's name?"_**  
**_"You have to figure that out yourself Fyien." I retorted._**  
**_"But-."_**  
**_"No." I shot back. I swear I hear all kinds of characters voices. . Especially Ciel and Sebastian, but that's a whole other story :D. Anyway. Can you believe it? They're canceling _Bleach_! They can't do that to me! I only found out about the show about a year ago. They can't do it! We gatta protest. Sign a thingy to make them continue the series until it's over with. THEY DID THE EXACT SAME THING WITH INUYASHA! JUST LEFT US HANGING WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! Did they win against Naraku? Does Inuyasha finally see that Kagome is perfect for him? GIVE ME AN ANSWER DAMN YOU ALL! I wanna do a Dr. Cox rant. Bummer that I'm not as awesome as Dr. Cox. Damn but that guy was awesome as Dr. Cox. They just had to end the show though! I swear this always happens to me. Whenever I get into a show, it ends on me -.- Seriously. And now my cousin who got me into _****Bleach_ is trying t_****_o get me into _**_One Piece.** Nu-uh dude. Knowing my luck that will end just suddenly too. D: I want Bleach to continue! Who do I go to, to complain? Oh well, I'm done with my monologue for right now. R&R please :D **_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing with the Hitsugaya x OC Still rated T

Special thanks to those that have read this and have left one review...I will do my best to get more this time :D

**I OWN NOTHING OF BLEACH or the quote in ****_Romeo and Juliet _****by William Shakespeare. But if I could I'd marry Byakuya. In a heartbeat.**

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

Conversing with the Zanpacktou

{Random thoughts of mine at the time}

Thank god for Bleach Wiki or I wouldn't know how to do any of these incantations, or how to spell peoples names. So please a warm applause for those people *applause*

* * *

And of course, the calm befell a storm, for people screamed as they ran passed. "A hallow!" A woman cried scared for her life as she carried children, which weren't hers probably, towards where everyone was running. Oh fuck. This was a good way to start a vacation. I sighed dejectedly as I cracked my knuckles. "Well, this will only end in a death. Mine." I muttered to myself as the people were oh so happy to see me. Of course they were. I was a Soul Reaper. They slayed Hallows on a daily bases. Yeah, but those Soul Reapers besides from Kenpachi knew the names of their swords. I didn't yet. She talked to me sure, but I didn't know it still. I walked calmly towards the lost spirit that was probably changed by other Hallows. "Hey, ugly. You're ruining my vacation." I called knowing I was probably going to die. _**Hopefully they will get someone other than myself to get here. Perhaps I can stall for time.**_ That was my only hope.

So, you're going to fight an enemy without much of a plan, and probably am going to die. Yeah I don't see anything at ALL wrong with that idea.

_What do you propose I do? I only know a little bakudo _{Yeah, I finally did look up that word, going on}_ and I don't know your name. So what else am I going to do?_

Are you prepared to do anything at all to survive?

_Is this a trick question? Duh. Of course I would. But should I die with weakening this bastard as well...then I might be in peace when we go._

"Who are you calling ugly Soul Reaper?" Oh, right. I had spoken to him. I rose my eyebrow looking at him.

"You obviously." I said as if that should be obvious. "You're growing to be a nuisance."

"SILENCE! You will make a most tasty appetizer. Then whoever was in head of your training can be my full course meal." It said as it pulled me toward it's teeth to eat me.

If you are so resolved to win, you must take me out and use me.

_But I don't-_

SHUT UP! I have no wish to die here, and neither do you, if you're honest with yourself. So, I'm going to say my name, and you're going to hear me. It's the best way to send fear into this forsaken monster. So...are you ready?

_I'm ready...I just hope I can defeat him without knowing what I'm doing._

No need to fear. We're part of each other. It's just I know your name and you can't hear mine. Now you will.

"**Watashitachiha, shi to odoru,** Xiambe!" (We dance in death) I said. I don't really know what happened. It was as if a second presence took over for me, letting me see only little of what I did. Claws cut up the hallow in little time, feeling a strength flow through me as the teeth sank into my back. Damn but that HURTS!

_I don't want to die...I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY! _I thought and I truly can't recall a thing after that, except for perhaps being carried in a stretcher, the hallow disappeared. So...I wondered before I completely lost myself to the darkness...Did I win? Or did I lose?

* * *

~~~A Few days after~~~

_"She should be coming to anytime _taicho_ Hitsugaya."_ A feminine voice echoed in my ear.

_"It's strange though, that bite should have finished her off though..."_ Another said in worry.

**"She is stronger than she looks**." My taicho said. Oh stop it you. {Yes...imagine that meme xD} I wasn't all that special. I had the strangest urge to cough, so...well I did, waking up to see the captain of the Fourth Division and her lieutenant. I wasn't going to bother even trying to remember their names. I had a good excuse though. I hadn't been a part of the Soul Society for long. And besides I was seriously out of it. I wouldn't even remember my name, but I did, and I could remember knowing my Zampacktou's name. What a strange name. "Zee-ahm-bey"...wait a tick...it kinda sounded like Zombie don't it? Whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttt ttttttt?

You never did ask what my abilities were...so, they could be eating others brains while 'clawing' their faces off. Like that makes sense.  
_So...are you going to tell me what your abilities_ are?  
What fun would that be?  
_The fun of, oh I don't know...BEING ABLE TO BLOODY CONTROL YOU WHEN I BLOODY NEED TO PERHAPS?!  
_Since when did you become British?  
_Since right now thank you.__  
_

"She shouldn't get too much work to do for the next three days, but after then she could do some light work around the squad, and nothing until she gets her strength back. Do I make myself clear, Hitsugaya-sama?" Whoa...That girl was intimidating when she put her mind to it despite her kind looking face. My _Taicho_ sweat-dropped and nodded.  
"Of course, Captain Unohana." He said and nodded his head for me to follow him. Well, who was I to say no? I couldn't say no.

* * *

Ya know...I love not doing anything. I thought in my second day of relaxation. My back was still killing me from those bite marks. I could stretch and do basic things, but nothing too strict. My _taicho_ didn't let me do much including get my own lunch. The big breasted _Chūi_ (lieutenant) would either bring it herself or have someone else give it to me when she was too busy hanging over Hitsugaya's every movement. She seemed to me like a very big child to me at times. I was younger than her, [well I was wasn't I?] and even in my semi-small size I was still maturer than her. Is this what the _taicho_ fells every time she is near him? How...bloody annoying if you asked me. But no one ever does.

* * *

So that's that for right now. I can't think of any schiz. So...read and review please? Let me know how I can improve or whatnot. Flames...err..no thanks. Work and other crap keeps me stressed enough as it is.


End file.
